<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legend by Pixiesnix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397903">Legend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiesnix/pseuds/Pixiesnix'>Pixiesnix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mysterious Myths and Legendary Legends [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barrels of Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, M/M, Storytelling, reassurance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiesnix/pseuds/Pixiesnix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elim tells Julian another story of legendary love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mysterious Myths and Legendary Legends [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always, thanks to Obsidian_Operative and Syaunei for their invaluable ideas and support.  And thanks to Obs for the Hamlet quote!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Julian was aware of as he drifted out of the fog of sleep was gentle fingers caressing his cheek and strong arms wrapped around him.<br/>
</p><p>
  <i>Elim…</i>
</p><p>Julian’s eyes fluttered open to see his beloved husband’s face close to his, smiling down at him as reverent fingers traced his jawline.  He grinned sleepily up at his love, reaching up to trace his Elim’s eye ridges.</p><p>“Mmmm, I fell asleep?” he murmured.</p><p>“Yes, my sweet.  I can’t imagine why,” Elim’s lips quirked into a naughty grin.  Julian blushed as he recalled their evening—a romantic dinner in the cabin where they were spending their second honeymoon, followed by a scorching lovemaking session by a roaring fire.  Julian supposed he’d dozed off afterward in Elim’s arms, his enjoined watching over him.  The thought made his heart melt as he looked up at him, his beautiful face bathed in firelight.</p><p>“And you were keeping vigil?” Julian asked, his voice soft.  Elim placed a sweet kiss on his forehead.</p><p>“Mmmhmmm.  And just thinking of another Hebitian story I’d heard.”</p><p>Julian’s face lit up, the last bits of cobweb clearing from his mind as excitement overtook him.  “Is it about the sea god and his mortal?”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, it is.”</p><p>“Tell me!”  Julian didn’t care that he sounded impetuous, he knew it charmed his lover.</p><p>Elim laughed and cuddled his Julian close.  “Very well…”</p><p>Julian smiled and nuzzled his Elim’s shoulder, letting his beloved’s voice caress him as he began his tale.</p><p>“This takes place sometime after the events of the last story,” Elim said, absently running his fingers through Julian’s hair.  Julian made a small sound of contentment.</p><p>“The sea god had adjusted quite well to life beneath the waves, mostly due to his love for his once-mortal mate.  They lived quite blissfully together, rarely spending time apart.  Their lives were peaceful and happy.”</p><p>Julian frowned, a small fear forming in the back of his mind.  It tugged at him like a forlorn, insistent child.</p><p>“Elim?”</p><p>“Yes, my love?”<br/>
</p><p>Julian paused, unsure how best to give voice to his fear.  “Are you happy?  Truly happy?  With us?  Our life together?”  His eyes were wide and anxious, searching his Elim’s face for signs of dissatisfaction or irritation.  All he saw was confusion transforming into exquisite tenderness.</p><p>“My soul, I am jubilant.  Our lives together…I feel a joy I didn’t think possible.”</p><p>A small kiss landed on Julian’s lips, lingering there until he was satisfied his lover’s fears were assuaged.  “My treasure, what brought this on?”</p><p>Julian looked down, his fingers tracing the ridges of his beloved’s thigh.  “It’s just…I know you haven’t had a lot of happiness in your life, and I want to make you happy, Elim.  More than anything.  And…I know I can be annoying and impossible sometimes…”</p><p>Elim tiled Julian's face up and caressed it reverently, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "I love you, Julian. Never doubt that. I love you completely. Totally.   What you humans would call ‘true love’.“</p><p>Julian let out a soft sound and buried his face in Elim's shoulder, his tears flowing freely.  "I love you, Elim. Never doubt that," came the choked reply.  “Madly.  Truly.”  He felt a tension he hadn’t realized he’d been carrying melt away from him.  He sagged against Elim, his body feeling both heavy and light at the same time.</p><p>Elim was quiet for a moment, then Julian heard soft words in his ear.  “Doubt thou the stars are fire.  Doubt the sun doth move.  Doubt truth to be a liar.  But never doubt I love.”</p><p>Julian smiled against Elim’s skin.  “Shakespeare.”</p><p>Elim chuckled.  “The man may have been terrible at suspense, but he did have a way with words.”</p><p>They held each other for a while, Elim stroking Julian’s back as his love collected himself.  Finally Julian spoke.</p><p>“Elim?”</p><p>“Yes, my soul?”</p><p>“Can you finish telling me the story, please?”</p><p>Elim pulled back, examining Julian’s face to make sure he was ready.  When Elim was satisfied that he was, he continued.</p><p>"One day, the sea god had to leave his beloved to stop a tidal wave caused by the god of earthquakes. The old man had too many torlak beans, you see," Elim said with a wry grin.</p><p>Julian giggled, the imagery too much for him. "Wait, you're telling me the Hebitian earthquake god wasn't this vengeful force, but a gassy old man?!"</p><p>Elim laughed and kissed his lover lightly. "The Hebitians had a much more benevolent view of nature than other cultures. Besides, who said an ancient people can't have a sense of humor?"  Julian supposed that made sense, and snuggled deeper into his arms, eager to hear the rest of the tale.</p><p>"In the sea-god's absence, the young god decided to visit the island where they had met, both to soak up some sunshine and to gather shells, planning to make a gift for his mate when he returned." Elim paused. "This was the chance the god of the underworld had been waiting for."</p><p>Julian frowned. He was pretty sure he could see what was coming.</p><p>"The evil creature disguised himself as an old man, a peddler. He approached the young god, saying he had strange and exotic wares for sale. The young god was a trusting sort, not even questioning why there was someone else on their private, uninhabited island." Elim gave a teasing smile to Julian, who grinned and blushed. Elim playfully kissed his nose.</p><p>"The peddler claimed he had something the young god might be interested in...a potion, which, once ingested by both himself and his mate, would guarantee their love would last until the end of time."</p><p>"You'd think he'd be sure of that," Julian murmured, his lips nuzzling against Elim's shoulder.</p><p>Elim smiled. "Even gods get doubts, beloved. You are not alone."<br/>
</p><p>Julian reached up to stroke his Elim’s face.  “No, I’m not.”</p><p>Elim placed a sweet kiss on full, grateful lips.</p><p>“The young god eagerly took the potion, and, being an impulsive sort, immediately took a drink.  The sea god, returning from his task and looking for his mate, walked upon the beach just in time to see his beloved collapse onto the sand, the god of the underworld, now in his true form, standing over him and cackling.”</p><p>Julian cuddled closer, not liking this turn one bit. As with the last time, he couldn't help but imagine his Elim as the sea god and himself as the once-mortal younger god. For Elim to find him collapsed on the beach, that vile Dukat....Julian shuddered in revulsion.</p><p>"In his rage, the sea-god drew a dagger made of coral, a gift from his sweet lover. The sea-god had dipped it in poison. With a savage lunge, he drove the dagger deep into what the underworld god laughably called his heart. While the attack could not kill him, as he was a god, it did cause an ever-present wound, which, if the god moved, would bleed thorned crimson flowers."</p><p>"Serves him right," Julian muttered. Elim chuckled and nuzzled his neck.</p><p>"The evil thing retreated back to the underworld to sulk and stew. The sea god, in anguish, gathered his beloved into his arms, fearing him dead. However, his young lover was also a god, and could not be killed by any mere poison. Instead, he was in a deep sleep. All attempts to wake the beautiful creature failed. The sea god took him to their undersea palace and laid him upon their bed. He bade the stone giant and his pet miik..."</p><p>"Mick? Who's Mick?" Julian interrupted, thoroughly confused.</p><p>Elim gave an amused huff. "No, my love...a miik...it's an ancient Hebitian mythical creature...sort of like an insect, but with blades for hands. He was often depicted as a pet or companion to the stone giant."</p><p>Julian shrugged. It sounded strange and sort of wacky to him, but he was not one to judge other cultures, especially ancient ones.  He kept quiet as Elim went on.</p><p>"The sea god swore he would find a cure for his love's ailment, and set off on a quest to secure it.  Now, at this point the sea god had reconciled with the other gods, their opinion of him swayed by his love for the young god and his influence on the sea deity.  His beloved had made him into a better…man, for lack of a more suitable word."</p><p>Julian smiled, recalling the letter which had brought him to Cardassia in the first place.  In it, Elim had credited him with making him a better person.  Julian felt a swell of pride and love for his enjoined.  He’d shrugged off the shackles of his past and tackled the healing of Cardassia with zeal.  He felt privileged to be his spouse.</p><p>"He first went to the sun god, who traveled in the sky, looking down upon the land, searching for anything that might be a cure.   Alas, he found nothing.  He then went to the moon goddess, who was so moved by his tale and his love for the once-mortal that she wept to the point of becoming blind with tears. But she could not help him, either."</p><p>“He went to Mother Cardassia…” Elim paused.  “The equivalent to your Gaia, I suppose, and appealed to her for help.  But there was nothing she could do to bring his beloved out of his slumber.  On and on he went, traveling the entire planet, looking for a cure. He went to the great sky serpent…”</p><p>“Sky serpent?” Julian asked.  He knew he shouldn’t interrupt, but he was having a hard time picturing it.</p><p>Elim smiled indulgently.  “The Hebeitan explanation for a rainbow, my sweet.”</p><p>“Ahh…”  Julian said.  That made more sense.  Elim kissed his forehead and continued.</p><p>“He went to the god of dreams. He went to the goddess of night. Nobody could help him."</p><p>Julian’s brow furrowed.  Surely the story couldn’t end like this.</p><p>"And so he returned to his palace, where his love, his joy, his life lay, his beautiful face peaceful and serene. He knelt on their bed next to him, his grief and sorrow finally overtaking him. He wept, cradling his beloved in his arms."</p><p>Julian reached up, brushing his beloved's face with loving fingers. His heart ached for the sea god's pain, imagining his Elim holding him, much like he was now, and weeping over his unconscious form.</p><p>"As he wept, one of the sea god's tears fell on his beloved's sweet lips. He soon heard a soft, gentle voice, full of love and concern, asking him why he was crying.  The sea god opened his eyes, and there was his lover, looking at him tenderly, his face full of devotion. You see, my Julian, the sea god's tears contained the essence of true love, and that was the cure the sea god had been searching for all along."</p><p>Julian broke into a wide grin.  “Sort of like true love’s kiss from a Terran fairy tale.”  Elim nodded.</p><p>"The sea god was now weeping with joy, holding his love close. He thanked the stone giant for standing guard over the young god, and gifted him with a magic pearl that would give him the appearance of a mortal whenever he wished. The stone giant was most grateful for this gift and, being the thoughtful sort, discreetly left the bedroom with his miik, letting the two lovers be alone in their bedroom."</p><p>"Is this where the story gets saucy?" Julian asked, waggling his eyebrows.</p><p>Elim huffed. "In a tasteful way, my dear. The sea god, in his joy and ardor, made love to his mate for a full month. This part of the story is celebrated in a festival celebrating the bounty of the sea."</p><p>Julian giggled. "Bounty indeed," he said, sliding his hand to Elim's thigh. Elim tried to look stern, but was failing. Julian could tell by the flush of his neck ridges he was becoming aroused.</p><p>"You would do the same for me, wouldn't you?" he said, his voice full of wonder.  There was no doubt in Julian's mind.</p><p>Elim stroked a cool gray palm down Julian's cheek. "I would turn the world upside down for you, my soul."</p><p>Julian pulled back a bit, examining his husband's face. He saw only love there. So much love. He had to show him that love was returned. He lowered Elim down to the blanket. </p><p>"Please, Elim," he breathed. "Let me show you...let me..."</p><p>Elim nodded wordlessly, letting himself be slid down. He understood, Julian realized.</p><p> Elim always understood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Julian shows Elim just how much he's cherished.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, thanks to Obsidian_Operative and Syaunei for their invaluable input and support.  </p>
<p>This chapter, like the last one, is extremely fluffy.  So there's a dense layer of fluff on top of the smut.  </p>
<p>Also, as mentioned, there is smut in this chapter.  In fact, this chapter is nothing but smut.  Read at your own risk!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julian stared down at his beloved, marveling at the way the firelight was reflected in those cool blue eyes.  He stroked lightly down Elim’s chest, envying how closely the light caressed his skin.  Julian traced  ardent fingers across ridges and scales, now committed to memory, yet still possessing the ability to take his breath away.  He heard a soft chuckle and looked up to see Elim smiling at him indulgently.</p>
<p>“So I still fascinate you, my Julian?”</p>
<p>Julian grinned and let his fingers drift across the inverted teardrop on his lover’s chest, eliciting a gasp.  <i>“Utterly, my Elim.  I am enthralled.”</i></p>
<p>Julian lowered his head to those alluring neck ridges, kissing and nipping a languorous path upward, each act punctuated with words of devotion.</p>
<p>
  <i>“My beautiful lover, my adored enjoined, my life, my love, mirror of my soul…”</i>
</p>
<p>Julian made his way up to that dear face, which was looking up at him with utter adulation.  Julian kissed his husband long, slow and deep, leaving them both breathless and dizzy when they finally parted.</p>
<p>“Your husband is feeling…thoroughly loved,” Elim said, his voice low.  Julian feigned look of surprised innocence.</p>
<p>“Is that so?  Would you like me to stop, then?”</p>
<p>Elim smiled, that wonderful mischievous twinkle in his eye.  “Now let’s not be hasty…”</p>
<p>Julian laughed softly and placed another kiss, soft and sweet this time, on Elim’s gorgeous lying lips.  He made his way down Elim’s body with more kisses and nips, this time interspersed with teasing licks.  The scales and ridges which had received attention from reverent fingers were now subjected to worshipful lips, teeth and tongue.  He felt strong fingers gently grip the back of his head, entwining into his hair.  Julian glanced up to see his enjoined gazing at him hungrily with hooded eyes, his breath uneven, his neck ridges flushed a glorious dark hue.</p>
<p>For a moment, Julian forgot to breathe.</p>
<p>He lowered his head back to Elim’s chest, forging a trail of hot kisses down his belly to the juncture of his thighs.  His hands, which had been stroking and caressing those strong, sleek thighs, now drifted to his beloved’s arousal, his fingers moving in featherlight caresses down the length.  He couldn’t help but grin wickedly as he reflected on how much pleasure this particular part of his husband’s anatomy had given him over the years.  He placed a soft kiss on the tip, repeating the action down the underside of his beloved’s need and up again.   He flicked his tongue almost casually across the slit, lifting his eyes to meet Elim’s gaze, glittering with a predatory desire.</p>
<p>“Julian…”</p>
<p>A thrill shot down Julian’s spine at the sound of his name on his beloved’s lips, uttered with such raw need, and he moaned in response before engulfing him with his mouth.  His fingers wrapped around to stroke and tease while his tongue worked to bring his Elim to a frenzy.   His head bobbed up and down, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked and licked, determined to drive his precious enjoined mad with pleasure.  Judging by the sounds his beloved was making, he wasn’t too far from his goal.  Julian’s tongue swirled and lapped, the taste of Elim making his head spin, so much so that his brain didn’t register the tugging at his hair at first.  It was when those hands moved to his shoulders, gently pushing him away, that Julian looked up at Elim questioningly.</p>
<p>
  <i>“My love…?”</i>
</p>
<p>Elim smiled weakly, his look almost apologetic. <i> “As intoxicating as you are, my sweet, I was thinking we could move this somewhere a bit more comfortable.”</i></p>
<p>Julian placed a cheeky kiss on the tip of Elim’s length. <i> “Whatever my sea god wishes…”</i></p>
<p>On somewhat shaky legs Julian rose, helping his beloved to stand as well.  Julian wordlessly led Elim to the couch, situated behind the rug, but close enough to still feel the warmth of the fire.  He had Elim sit on the couch, and, in a swift movement, immediately straddled his husband’s lap.  Elim laughed, lifting his hands to caress Julian’s sides fondly.</p>
<p>
  <i>“My impetuous one…”</i>
</p>
<p>Julian gave his enjoined a smoldering look. <i> “You wouldn’t want me any other way.”</i></p>
<p>Julian leaned in for a slow, sensuous kiss, hands sliding to caress the mosaic of scales on his Elim’s back. He moaned into Elim’s mouth as his love pulled him closer, the kiss becoming hungrier, more desperate.  Reluctantly, Julian pulled back, his eyes full of promise as he reached between them to grasp and stroke, prompting a ragged moan.  Julian raised himself up a bit, positioning himself over his lover’s erection, Elim’s eyes gleaming in the firelight as he realized his beloved’s intention.  Their last encounter was not that long ago, so Julian needed no preparation as he lowered himself slowly onto his husband’s arousal, never breaking his gaze from that piercing blue stare.  Somewhere in the back of his mind, Julian thought of how obscene the look on his face must be—his jaw slack, his eyes glazed over with lust.  </p>
<p>He was just as positive Elim absolutely loved it. </p>
<p>When he was sitting flush on Elim’s lap, he leaned in for another scorching kiss.  Elim made a harsh, growling sound, his arms wrapping possessively around Julian in a fervent embrace.  Julian gave a small whimper, his arms around his husband, feeling completely claimed, completely loved.</p>
<p>Then, Julian began to move.</p>
<p>He broke the kiss and placed his hands on broad gray shoulders to brace himself as he rode his lover—slowly at first, savoring the sensation as he was filled over and over again.  He threw his head back and closed his eyes, his body alight with pleasure, the texture of his beloved drawing a soft mewling sound from his throat.  Some part of his desire-fogged mind was not at all surprised when he heard a growl in response and felt sharp teeth and clever lips nip and kiss at the exposed skin of his neck.</p>
<p>Soon, Julian was moving faster, his breathing coming in harsh gasps as he reveled in the feeling Elim was giving him.  Elim was thrusting upwards, meeting every stroke, causing every nerve in Julian’s body to overload with pleasure.  As Julian’s movements became less coordinated and more fevered, Elim’s kisses and nips turned into licks and bites, marking his shoulders as well as his neck. </p>
<p>Julian was close, he knew.  He was trembling and moaning and pawing at Elim’s back and when his love reached between them to stroke and caress he came, crying out his beloved’s name in a wail that he knew was music to his Elim’s ears.  A few savage thrusts later his Elim followed, saying his name in a shuddering growl against sweat-slick skin.  Julian’s brain was awash in euphoria as he rode out his orgasm, clinging tightly to his beloved and murmuring words of love into ebony hair.  Elim held his Julian tightly, answering him in murmured Kardassi and stroking his back.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for long minutes, still joined, neither wanting to move.  Then, without a word, Elim stood, wrapping Julian’s legs around him and carrying him like that into the bedroom.  Julian let himself be carried, his face buried in Elim’s shoulder.  He knew it would be a while before he recovered and Elim could make love to him as he had done to his enjoined.  But he also knew that until then, his Elim would watch over him, protect him, keep him safe.</p>
<p><i>‘He loves me’,</i> Julian thought with a serene smile as he was lowered onto the bed, his Elim settling next to him and pulling him into a cozy embrace.  Julian’s heart was full, his soul was content, and his mind was at peace.  Elim had done that, Julian thought.  Elim had done all of it.</p>
<p>Julian was determined to make his Elim feel the same way.  Even if it took a lifetime.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all enjoyed this little smutfest!  Have a great day and be safe!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed, everyone stay safe out there!</p><p>Thanks again to Obsidian_Operative and Syaunei for their continued friendship and support!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>